


If I can't be your hero can I at least be your man?

by A_jaded_black_willow_tree



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_jaded_black_willow_tree/pseuds/A_jaded_black_willow_tree
Summary: I had a dream about Superman and my friends want me to post it here so here it is in reader insert form





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck and Godspeed

 

**If I can't be your hero can I at least be your man?**

For my princess with love

 

“So how did you get in trouble this time?” Wally asked as he stole one of your french fries. You sighed and took a procrastinatingly long sip of your strawberry soda.

 

“I really don’t want to talk about it Flash. And you do have your _own_ french fries.” You scold as you playfully swat his hands away.

 

He raises his hands in mock defeat and goes back to his own food. The both of you continue conversing and eating, staying away from the topic of “Why Batman is mad at you this week” until you get called over the space station inter com.

  


_“La Bruja Blanca please report to conference room five for interrogation briefing. La Bruja Blanca please report to conference room five for interrogation  briefing.”_

 

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “It’s official Batman _hates_ me.”

  
“Don’t worry I’ll still be here for you when you get out.” Wally laughed as he cleared the table.

###    
**____1____{This counts as a transition}____**  
  


“Superman, Batman long time no see.” You greeted casually as you took a seat at the conference table across from Clark.

  
“Don’t you live with Batman?” Superman asked.

You rolled your eyes at Supes’ comment and pulled out a stick of gum.

  
“Yeah, jealous much?” you retorted.

 

“Well then why did you say long time no see? Didn't you just see him this morning? And why would I be jealous of Batman because he lives with you?” Clark replied before crossing his arms and turning his chair towards Bruce.

  
You stared in disbelief. Clark looked genuinely upset about a simple sarcastic remark. _‘What crawled up his ass and died?’_ you thought as you blew a bubble.   
  
Batman stole a piece of gum from your pack before starting the meeting.   
  
“If you couldn't tell already by Superman’s less than cheerful attitude, Lex Luthor is in the building.” Batman answered your unspoken question.  

“So that's what crawled up hi- wait….. Why is Lexy here?” You asked, ignoring Clark’s scoff at your nickname for his arch enemy.

  
“As you know Luthor has illustrated a hostile takeover of the Legion of Doom. We’ve obtained some information from Gorilla Grodd about a plot to kill Superman but we don’t know exactly what he’s planning.” Batman explained.

  


“And I’m here becaaaaause?” You asked before starting a rather large bubble gum bubble.

 

“Batman said your familiarity with villains has come in handy before during his interrogations. I was hoping you would be able to get some information out of Luthor.” Superman stated simply.

 

“The “great” Superman needs _MY_ help?” You scoffed almost dropping your bubble.

 

“That’s a little hard to believe. Isn’t there someone else that can do this?” You asked. Superman popped your bubble with his heat vision.

 

“This is important! There are lives on the line here you could stand to act more interested!” Superman snapped.

 

“Okay one _RUDE,”_ you started as you pulled the slightly singed gum off of your face “Two, I’m only good with _mental ill_ supervillains NOT bat shit crazy evil minded people like Luthor. If I fuck this up we’ll just look incompetent. Three, _lives_ ? So far the only life in danger is _yours._ Or are you so conceited that you actually believe no other person can defend the world but you?” you finished, giving him a cold stare.

 

Superman stood up so fast his chair slammed into the wall behind him and broke. “I knew this would be pointless!” he slammed his hand down on the table accusingly. “I told you she wasn’t mature enough to be in the League. I KNEW something like this would happen. We should have just called J’onn in to read his mind!”

 

“You know Lex has safeguards against his mind reading.” Batman replied as he moved towards Clark. “Besides Lex asked for her by name.”

 

“All the more reason she shouldn’t be here! She claims she's from a different dimension but how do we know she isn't secretly a villain?” Clark accused.

  
You laughed out loud. “Do you know how absolutely ridiculous you sound right now? I've been living with Batman and the Robins for like 2 years now don't you think I would have made a move by now!? And if I was a villain why would I have warned you guys about the future!? Why would I continue to use my healing powers on the league members? Why would I have a permanent mind connection with J’onn? Why would I risk my life fighting alongside my FRIENDS if I was a villain? Why would I care?”

  
Superman’s mouth was shut but the fire in his eyes still blazed bright with anger. To be honest you were terrified of Superman, you always have been, but you had too much pride to cower under his gaze. You straightened your shoulders and gave him a glare of your own. Batman placed a hand on Clark’s arm.

 

“ You need to calm down and work together on this one. Like it or not you know Luthor said he’d only speak to her.” Batman reminded him.

 

Superman pulled away and stormed out. Your shoulders relaxed as you let out a breath you didn’t remember holding. Bruce turned towards you, his usual “I’m Batman” scowl replaced with a look of concern. You slowly sunk down into an empty chair.

 

“You’re shaking.” he commented as he took a seat next to you.

 

“Yeah I um…he....yeah.” You reply intelligently.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bruce asked a hint of unease spiking in his aura.

 

“He scares me.” you blurted without thinking. Batman raised an eyebrow incredulously.

 

“He scares you or he scared you?” He asked placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

 

“..........Yes.” you answer.

 

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. Your astounding ability to get into someone’s mind villain or hero came in handy during interrogations impromptu or planned. Bruce had hoped you would be able to partner up with Clark since when it came to villains words weren’t his strong suit but before anything else he was your friend. He didn’t want to force you into immediately work with someone that scared you so much you were shaking after a close encounter with him, but Superman’s life and countless others were on the line right now.

 

As Bruce stewed silently in thought next to you, you mind stirred with your own thoughts. Why would Lex luthor ask for you? He shouldn’t even know who you are! You were a new hero on the scene you had never be on any major missions, you’ve never taking on a villains on your own and you’d never even _been_ to Metropolis hero or secret identity wise. Lex Luthor had no reason to even be concerned with who you were let alone know you by name. You shivered softly as a feeling of uneasy slowly crept up around. Something fishy was definitely going on. Whatever was going on in that interrogation room you needed to be apart of it regardless of your fear of Superman. It was high time you ponied up to the bar of Batman’s hospitality anyway. You snuck out silently and headed  in the direction of the interrogation room before Batman could stop you.

(and here we have a clifhanger because Ao3 is acting up)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh.....words :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gone meet Lex Hot digging dog

 

###  **____2____{This also counts as a transition}______**

  
  
  


Coming to this dimension awakened a set of powers you hadn’t had before. Not only did you discover you had the ability to heal major and minor wounds, you also could sense and track a person through their emotions. Each emotion a person has was synced to their own personal biorhythm leaving a trail you could actually see. The heavier the emotion the longer the trail stayed visible but it did fade eventually. Your personal tracking best was 17 hrs after first connect with the emotion trail but it took a major toll on your body and psychi.You could also establish an extremely short term telepathic communication link, had the ability to tell when a telepath had entered the immediate vicinity and when one was trying to read your mind. You suspected that the radiation from this dimension was giving you access to these magical powers much like how the radiation from the yellow sun gave Superman his. J’onn was currently working with you to expand your telepathic skills to connect with your modified empathy to try and extend your search abilities. Fortunately, you didn’t need to apply you new techniques to find Superman. His emotions were always openly on display and just as strong as the Man of Steel himself. You couldn’t hold back the small eye roll that came as you followed the thick jagged trail of his anger, frustration, and something else that was an odd cedar color. You quickly went through you emotional color chart.

  
‘ _Cedar is a shade of gray which usually meant uncertainty but it was a darker gray. The darker his color the more likely he hasn't outwardly expressed it so…..inner turmoil.’_ You decided as you got closer. Clark fumed silently as he paced in front of the two-way mirror. You leaned casually in the door jam.

 

“I’d give you a penny for your thoughts but the floor you're running down costs waaaay more than that.” you quipped. The Man of Steel stopped suddenly and had the humanity to look embarrassed.   
  
“I thought you weren't coming.” he admitted as he handed you an interrogation briefing file.

  
“We you know what they say about assuming.”  you replied half-heartedly as you looked over the file.

“There’s a whole lot of nothing in this here file boy.”

 

“Yeah.” he sighed softly  “Besides ‘Lex is bad and he wants to kill me’ we don't know shit.”

  
“Wow. I've never heard the boy scout curse before.”  You took time to admire Superman’s dramatic eye roll before continuing, “It looks like he's been moving money around in offshore accounts. Not really enough for the law to be suspicious for what's he's worth but enough for us to be. This is definitely enough to pay off a large number of thugs if they don't know exactly who's hiring them. Didn't one of Lex Corp’s shell companies recently get into the weapons buyback program?” you asked. Superman looked genuinely surprised.   
  
“You know that Hispanic food company he bought about 6 months ago?” You started

“They've been doing a lot of inner city community work most recently supplying coupons and small part sponsoring of gun buyback programs. I told Bats about it but Batgirl just thought it was an actual attempt at giving back considering most of the programs sponsored when in predominantly Hispanic communities and then Nightwing and I got into it about Lex trying to find a lil Lex to groom into evil. After that it got a little conspiracy theory ish so I guess Batman pushed it to the back burner.” you laughed out remembering the selfies you and Dick took in front of your red string conspiracy board that you sent to The Question who of course, verified your suspicions.

_  
_ _‘Wait, that might not actually be in your favor to share with Supermeme so don’t mention it.’_ you mentally noted.

  
“You’ve been keeping some serious tabs on Luthor.” he commented as he turned to the mirror.

 

“I’ve always liked the way villains minds worked but Lex?” you smiled softly.

 

“He’s not like any other villain. The plans he comes up with, the way he leads others, each choice he makes, everything he does is so carefully orchestrated it’s like watching a symphony. I love it.” you admitted.

 

Superman colors changed quickly from his base aura of butterscotch to fawn.   


_‘Well that's new…..wait red and green jealousy and anger. Wtf is his deal?’_ you monologue internally

_‘It's more of a grayish brown so….. he must be upset with himself about not knowing that much about Lexy and my awesome detective skills.’_ you reasoned with yourself.

 

Your eyes lit up suddenly.   
  
“ I have a pla~an but you aren't going to like it~.” You sing-songed softly.

 

Superman narrowed his eyes in suspicion. In the few years he had known you, he learned that you sing-songing never meant anything good. Well good for him at least.

Sigh.

  
“What do you want me to do?” he asked skeptically

  


“Remember when I taught Flash Choli?” you asked.

 

You just barely held back the smile that crept over your face as you remembered the two weeks you and Wally spent speaking a language you made up in middle school. Superman groaned loudly.   
  
“And how will that help now?” he scoffed.

  
“Oh ye of little faith.”  you tsked mockingly “Just pretend you don't know Spanish!” you replied as you walked over to interrogation room 5.


	3. Chapter 3 (Things don't need to have names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-hoo boi this chapter is a hecking doozy. Fair warning now this is me trying to type out a thick Spanish accent by the way it sounds??? If that even makes sense? If you are offended please feel free to murder me in the comments. Lex Luthor in this AU (if you can even call it that) is based off of the Lex from Justice League/Justice League Unlimited so yeah that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep the chapter notes from the google doc I shared with my friends so there are notes and transition marks because I is a lazy boi so I copy-paste bye

Coming to this dimension awakened a set of powers you hadn’t had before. Not only did you discover you had the ability to heal major and minor wounds, you also could sense and track a person through their emotions. Each emotion a person has was synced to their own personal biorhythm leaving a trail you could actually see. The heavier the emotion the longer the trail stayed visible but it did fade eventually. Your personal tracking best was 17 hrs after first connect with the emotion trail but it took a major toll on your body and psychi.You could also establish an extremely short term telepathic communication link, had the ability to tell when a telepath had entered the immediate vicinity and when one was trying to read your mind. You suspected that the radiation from this dimension was giving you access to these magical powers much like how the radiation from the yellow sun gave Superman his. J’onn was currently working with you to expand your telepathic skills to connect with your modified empathy to try and extend your search abilities. Fortunately, you didn’t need to apply you new techniques to find Superman. His emotions were always openly on display and just as strong as the Man of Steel himself. You couldn’t hold back the small eye roll that came as you followed the thick jagged trail of his anger, frustration, and something else that was an odd cedar color. You quickly went through you emotional color chart.

  
‘ _Cedar is a shade of gray which usually meant uncertainty but it was a darker gray. The darker his color the more likely he hasn't outwardly expressed it so…..inner turmoil.’_ You decided as you got closer. Clark fumed silently as he paced in front of the two-way mirror. You leaned casually in the door jam.

 

“I’d give you a penny for your thoughts but the floor you're running down costs waaaay more than that.” you quipped. The Man of Steel stopped suddenly and had the humanity to look embarrassed.   
  
“I thought you weren't coming.” he admitted as he handed you an interrogation briefing file.

  
“We you know what they say about assuming.”  you replied half-heartedly as you looked over the file.

“There’s a whole lot of nothing in this here file boy.”

 

“Yeah.” he sighed softly  “Besides ‘Lex is bad and he wants to kill me’ we don't know shit.”        

  
“Wow. I've never heard the boy scout curse before.”  You took time to admire Superman’s dramatic eye roll before continuing, “It looks like he's been moving money around in offshore accounts. Not really enough for the law to be suspicious for what's he's worth but enough for us to be. This is definitely enough to pay off a large number of thugs if they don't know exactly who's hiring them. Didn't one of Lex Corp’s shell companies recently get into the weapons buyback program?” you asked. Superman looked genuinely surprised.   
  
“You know that Hispanic food company he bought about 6 months ago?” You started

“They've been doing a lot of inner city community work most recently supplying coupons and small part sponsoring of gun buyback programs. I told Bats about it but Batgirl just thought it was an actual attempt at giving back considering most of the programs sponsored when in predominantly Hispanic communities and then Nightwing and I got into it about Lex trying to find a lil Lex to groom into evil. After that it got a little conspiracy theory ish so I guess Batman pushed it to the back burner.” you laughed out remembering the selfies you and Dick took in front of your red string conspiracy board that you sent to The Question who of course, verified your suspicions.

_  
_ _‘Wait, that might not actually be in your favor to share with Supermeme so don’t mention it.’_ you mentally noted.

  
“You’ve been keeping some serious tabs on Luthor.” he commented as he turned to the mirror.

 

“I’ve always liked the way villains minds worked but Lex?” you smiled softly.

 

“He’s not like any other villain. The plans he comes up with, the way he leads others, each choice he makes, everything he does is so carefully orchestrated it’s like watching a symphony. I love it.” you admitted.

 

Superman colors changed quickly from his base aura of butterscotch to fawn.   


_‘Well that's new…..wait red and green jealousy and anger. Wtf is his deal?’_ you monologue internally

_‘It's more of a grayish brown so….. he must be upset with himself about not knowing that much about Lexy and my awesome detective skills.’_ you reasoned with yourself.

 

Your eyes lit up suddenly.   
  
“ I have a pla~an but you aren't going to like it~.” You sing-songed softly.

 

Superman narrowed his eyes in suspicion. In the few years he had known you, he learned that you sing-songing never meant anything good. Well good for him at least.

Sigh.

  
“What do you want me to do?” he asked skeptically

  


“Remember when I taught Flash Choli?” you asked.

 

You just barely held back the smile that crept over your face as you remembered the two weeks you and Wally spent speaking a language you made up in middle school. Superman groaned loudly.   
  
“And how will that help now?” he scoffed.

  
“Oh ye of little faith.”  you tsked mockingly “Just pretend you don't know Spanish!” you replied as you walked over to interrogation room 5.

###    
**___3____{This is another transition}______**

  
(For the sake of your sanity and mine the Spanish in this installment will be not really here idk I'm tired I need a nap


	4. Chatper $ but its really just more chatper #

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blah words A03 cut the last chapter short apparently I talk too much blegh

###  **___3____{This is another transition}______**

  
(For the sake of your sanity and mine the Spanish in this installment will be not really here idk I'm tired I need a nap 


	5. hapertc a nuhbamretrmf  zzzzzz..... college sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have class in two minutes lol

___4___{The world is a carousel of Transitions}____

 

“Puedo ser malvado, pero incluso yo tengo estándares. Nunca haría nada con una mujer sin su consentimiento.(I may be evil but even I have standards. I would never do anything with a woman without her consent.)” Lex assured you, his Spanish flawless and… to be quite honest? That accent was extremely sexy, borderline hypnotic even. 

‘No no no. Lex may be sexy but he’s evil so off limits.’ You scolded yourself as you relaxed in your chair. 

“Eres un caball~ero Lex. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre mí, señor Luthor? Mi identidad secreta no está sobre la mesa, por supuesto. (You are suuuuch a gentleman Lex. So what is it you want to know about me Mister Luthor? My secret identity is not on the table of course.)” you smiled as Lex’s aura shot out sparks of lust in response to your sexy adopted spanish accent. 

Lex gave a divert chuckle, drawing you away from his intentions and into the sexy warmth of his deep baritone. “Te aseguro, que no estoy aquí para eso. (I can assure you, I'm not here for that.)” 

“¿Por qué estás aquí, Luthor? (Why are you here Luthor?)” you finally ask the question that's been going around your head since the briefing.

Luthor’s never stayed in an interrogation for this long or asked for anyone by name. That feeling of unease was starting to rise up again. You try to stamp it down as you listen to Lex’s reply. 

“Me encanta hablar con mujeres hermosas y enojar a Superman. Este es un triunfo gana para mí (I love to speak with beautiful women and make Superman angry this is a win win for me)” he explained his aura spiking dangerously.

You took a page from Luthor’s book and giggled divertly, fanning yourself with the file as you used the cover of embarrassed/flustered eye contact aversion to check the time. Superman would be back in 8 minutes. You had 8 minutes to come up with a plan execute it and GTFO of the room with Lex. He was lusting after you a little too hard for comfort. Wait… maybe you could use that to your advantage?

 

You and Lex get into a heated first date like flow of conversation. Lex was smart, knowing what to ask without digging too far, flirting enough to make you flustered and enamored. You played along with Lex’s little game, even going as far as moving closer to where he was sitting creating a more intimate feel to conversation. The handcuffs prevented him from being able to touch you but you knew it was a matter of time before he went in for the kill. A kill you were hoping went down easy. When Lex made a move closer your plan was set in motion. 

“Superman regresará pronto. (Superman will be back soon)” you remind Luthor. 

“Él no es importante. (He isn't important)” he replies as he inches closer.

“Debo que volver. Me meteré en problemas (I have to go back. I will get in trouble.)” You bite your bottom lip nervously and give him your best disappointed puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Quédate conmigo, hermosa brujita. (Stay with me, beautiful little witch.)” he tempted in that beautiful baritone. Damn he was shameless. And seductive. You need a drink. And to focus. 

“Por favor.” you beg softly “Me temo que Superman. (I am afraid of Superman)” you admit for the second time today. 

“Fine, then I'll leave you with a parting gift.” he replied in English. 

“Huh?” you started but you were cut off. Lex took advantage of of your confusion. Clasping your hands together down on your lap, he cut you off with a long open mouth kiss. Superman walked in with your drink as Luthor’s surprisingly long tongue invaded your mouth. 

Everything happened so fast. One second you were being attacked by Lex and the next Superman had choke slammed Luthor into the wall. Clark held the villain up by his throat, his aura a striking mix of mahogany and obsidian. You had only seen those colors once before, anger with the intent to kill. If you didn't stop him, Superman would become a murderer.


	6. The transisssssssstions don't match up to the numbers but it's still in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just checked my class is at 9:35

###  ____5__{It’s a bird it's a plane it's a transition}_____

  
Lex sputtering gasps for breath shot you into action.    
  
“Superman! Let him go!” you exclaimed as you tried in vain to pull his arm away.    
  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap his neck for attacking you?” he asked as he tightened his grip on Luthor’s neck.    
You wanted to answer him but you were extremely distracted. The tightening of his grip around Luthor’s throat caused his muscles to ripple deliciously under your touch, temporarily breaking your rationality. You could feel the warmth travel from the tips of your fingers throughout your entire body and settle in your core. Your eyes rolled back slightly. 

  
“I think I'm pregnant.” you whisper but it comes out ad more of a breathless moan. Superman dropped Lex and turned toward you.    
  
“What!?” he exclaimed. You were still clinging to his arm so you could feel him tense up in shock but that wasn't what made you feel weak all over again. Your knees buckle slightly as the presence of a strong magic user overwhelms you. You could feel yourself shaking but could do nothing to stop it. Your grip on Superman’s arm tightened. A dark swirling portal opened up around Luthor slowly dragging his oxygen deprived body in. An unholy blood curdling screech assaulted your ears. You fall to your knees covering your ears, trying to protect yourself from the terrifyingly pain yet oddly familiar noise that only you can hear. You try to crawl away from the portal but you're suddenly so weak that you collapse a few feet away from the table. Superman looks from you to Lex trying to figure out who to go after.    
  
“Please.” you whispered mindlessly ,not quite sure what you were asking for just know that you needed help from someone. Superman scooped you up and rushes you off to sick bay.    
  
“I need a medic!” Superman yelled as he set you down on an empty bed. Dr. Jazeera Kuwait looked up from her desk skepticism shamelessly displayed on her face.    
  
“Superman there is nothing wrong with that girl.” Dr. Jaz replied before going over the supplies cabinet.    
  
“She was doubled over in pain and trying to crawl out of the room a few seconds ago! There has to be something wrong with her, please check her over she might be pregnant.” Superman begged.    
  
Dr.Jaz came over from the cabinet and poured a ring of salt around Superman then your bed.    
  
“Strip.” she demanded .


	7. what is it in a title that blah blah blah blah just as sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no surprise to me A03 is my enemy but i guess i can't post that

###  ___6___{Transition. Insert Chris brown meme here}______

  
  
“Excuse me?” Superman asked.

 

“You heard me.” Dr. Jaz answered as she prepared a special specimen jar.

  
“Take everything off and keep it inside the circle. As soon as you're naked use your super speed to hop out WITHOUT breaking the circle.” She commanded.    
  
Superman looked toward you, highly embarrassed. You were half asleep on the bed extremely tired from the whole ordeal. Your eyes were half lidded, lips parting slightly to mumble something about not looking before closing them completely. Superman had to fight the sudden urge to climb in bed with you, holding you close and stroking your hair until you were sound asleep. He shook the thought out of his head quickly then followed the doctor’s orders stripping down to everything but his piercings.

  
“You have a Jacob's Ladder?” Dr. Jaz asked incredulously as she stared at his piercing.  “How?”   
  
“Batman and I got really drunk on a planet with a red sun. Don't judge me.” Superman replied as he tried and failed to cover himself with both hands.    
  
“I’m always judging you.” she replied as she salted and burned Clark’s clothing. Superman rolled his eyes and put on a hospital gown.    
  
“I’m going home. Have Batman call me when La Bruja Blanca wakes up.” Superman said before whooshing off to the teleporter.   
  
“He has a cute butt.” you comment before going back to sleep.

###    
__7__{This transition is brought to you by the number W}______

  
Batman was upset with Clark and he was taking you out to dinner after the planning/debriefing meeting. You couldn't have been happier and it definitely showed.

  
“You’re smiling like you've won the lottery.” Wally commented as Batman turned off the projector.

  
“I didn't just Lex Luthor’s tooth.” you replied with a smirk.

  
“Wait you got what?” Green Lantern asked turning away from Shayera to invade your conversation with the Flash.    
  
“That’s what I wanted to discuss, why exactly you let Luthor kiss you.” Batman said turning the meeting’s attention toward you. You proudly presented your steal, Lex Luthor’s left bottom canine, to the group.    
  
“How did you get that? I saw the video he only kissed you for like a second. Only I'm that fast.” Flash teased. Noticing how uncomfortable you felt with the attention all on you he thought if a few of the questions came from your best friend it would be easier to answer. He was right. You angled yourself toward him slightly.    
  
“Okay so remember when I got really into pickpocketing?” you asked starting to fall into one of your famous rambles.

  
“Well I was thinking about you because I was doing the whole Spanish thing and then I got an idea. Remember how I can store up the pain I take away from people when I heal them and weaponize it? Yeah so I knew he was going to try to kiss me, I mean have you  _ seen _ these lips? Anyway so I pain zapped him to get his tooth then healed him so he wouldn't notice it theeeeeeeeen, Superman beat him up!” you finished as you snatched up the tooth and placed it in your locket.    
  
Everyone besides Flash Martian Manhunter and Batman stared at you as if you had lost your mind. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while J’onn nodded understandingly Flash, was utterly shocked & extremely impressed.    
  
“You … you managed to up your grifting speed by that much? How and why?” Flash asked. You blushed lightly.    
  
“So I can steal Batman’s wallet and leave him nice notes without him knowing and the how it took a lot of practice.” you answered.    
  
“You do that too?” Superman asked.

  
“I knew I wasn't the only one!” Flash laughed.

  
“I just assumed it was an American friendship ritual and joined in. Is it not?” Wonder woman asked.

  
“Which one of you has been leaving me condoms?” Batman asked the group but his eyes were on you accusingly. So was everyone else’s for that matter.    
  
“Why is everyone staring at me?” you asked as if you didn't know.    
  
“#Your Sexual Health - It Matters.” Wonder Woman read incriminatingly from the hand sanitizer you gave her last week.    
  
Usually you would have been mad but you just got to see Wonder Woman take something you gave her out from between her breasts and then back in so you were kind of stuck on stupid for the moment. Flash snapped his fingers in front of your face to bring you back to reality.    
  
“I’m sorry what was the question?” you asked still slightly in a daze.

  
“Did you put condoms in my wallet?” Batman asked.

  
“Oh okay fine. The school keeps giving them to me and Lord knows I don't want to use them.” you answered truthfully but begrudgingly.

  
“Is that how you got pregnant?” Superman asked anger and jealousy present in his aura and tone.

  
“IS THAT HOW I GOT WHAT!?” you screeched.

 

 

(Ao3 said nooooo~ Kumbaya)


	8. Is the moon a gay???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Southside ganggang

###  ___8___{This transition is brought to you by the letter 12}____

  
“When I was about to kill Luthor you said you were pregnant.” Superman started,  “Why did you say that?”

  
“I don't have to tell you something. I don't have to tell you anything. We're trying to have a meeting here so you should really hold all questions till the end.” you said in a mock professional tone as you turned your chair towards Batman. He shook his head.    
  
“Oh no, we  _ all _ want to hear this. Why did you say it?” Batman asked.

  
“I am so getting you a ‘Worst Mom Ever’ mug for Christmas.” you threatened. He gave you his signature Do it now or you're grounded®™ look.

  
“Superman flexed his muscles while I was holding on to him and I just….. oh gosh I can still  _ feel _ it!” you groaned embarrassedly as you buried your head in your arms.

  
Batman decided then to adjourn the meeting after that. Flash and Superman stayed behind with you. They both stayed quiet as you collected yourself. When you finally lifted your head from the table Superman was the first to speak.    
  
“I’m sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone.” His aura was sincere so you accepted his apology without any sass.    
“It’s all good in the hood. I embarrass myself at least 16 times a day this is nothing. Why did you care about how and why I was pregnant?” you asked.

  
“It’s just…. you're a new member of the team and you're so young. I wanted to make sure no one was taking advantage of you.”  he admitted.    
  
“I can protect myself and besides,” You leaned on Wally “I have Flash to beat up anyone I can't handle.” 

  
Flash kissed the top of your head affectionately. Superman’s aura spiked with anger resentment  jealousy and disgust. 

  
_‘Oh you can't be serious right now! Superman can't have a crush on me ew ew ew!”_ you thought pulling away from Flash partially in shock but mostly so he couldn't hear your thoughts. Superman was cute… okay Superman was _fine_ BUT he wasn't your type. His ego was too big and his personality was as basic as a Starbucks selfie on a teenage girl’s Instagram and to be honest?  You were jonesing hard for Martian Manhunter. The way he viewed life with a childlike wonder and his fighting style was so attractive. Plus, you've always looked good in green so you knew it would look great on you and _in_ you.

  
“You two seem… close.” Clark commented obviously testing the waters.    
  
“We are. She's the lil sister I've always wanted.” Wally smiled at you.    
  
You couldn't help but smile back. Wally was the best friend you've ever had and the big brother you've always dreamed of. You don't think you would have made it this far without him by your side. Superman’s aura faded back to its original hopeful butterscotch. It took all your strength not to roll your eyes.    
  
“What exactly are you going to do with Luthor’s tooth?” Flash asked.

  
“Gonna use it to extend my abilities and spy on him. If I'm holding something from the person I'm looking for or healing my powers work better. Also I want to fuck with him a little bit.” you admitted. Superman raised an eyebrow.

  
“ And how exactly are you going to “fuck" with Lex?” he asked.    
  
“Did he just curse?” Wally asked.

  
“Yeah. Superman just loves to hang loose around me.” you answer. 

  
“Well you are very easy to be around.” Flash cuts you off 

  
“Oh my gosh can you shut up and let me do what I need  do?” you joke in your Tyler the Creator voice. Flash raised his hands in mock defeat as you continued. “I’m going to give him a conscience. I'm pretty good at doing voices.” you finished.    
  
“....... Alright but just be careful and thank you for agreeing to do the interrogation with me.” Superman held out his hand for a handshake as he stood to leave. You refused it pettily.

  
“I only accept thanks in gifts or money.” you joked

  
“How about dinner?” he asked.

  
“Dinner with Superman or dinner with Clark?” you asked ,trying to stall so you could come up with a reason to say no.

  
“Both.” Superman answered,  “I’ll buy the burgers on our next stake out and on Saturday I'll take you for a night out on the town in my city. There's a new buffet in Little Chinatown and a hat shop on 3rd I think you'll like. I'll even buy you a hat.”

  
“Ugh! My three weaknesses Chinatown, buffets, and hats. Alright I'll go.” you caved in. Superman smiled like the idiot he was.

  
“It’s a date.” he said excitedly before swooshing out of the room.    
  
“D-did….. Did Superman just ask you out on a date?” Flash asked disbelief present in his tone and aura.    
  
“I don't want to talk about it. Let's go see the Southside Teen Titans.” you proposed.

###  (I don't even remember where my next class is lol)


	9. Don't think about it too hard that's what flash backs are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends are my OC's because the plot will call for them later

###  ___9 {owo a Transition}____

  
The Southside Teen Titans were located in Chesterton City your old stomping grounds in your last dimension and where you started your hero's journey in this one. Since moving up to a full time leaguer you haven't had much time to visit. You didn't resent it much since you understood why. You were training to work alone or with a partner at the most, you couldn't have your team to fall back on. You didn't like how they basically cut you off cold turkey from your best friends but mama knows best and Batman was basically your new mom. You punched in this week's access code and took the elevator up to the common room with Flash. Before the doors opened you could hear Zico’s Tough Cookie blaring and smell soul food cooking.    
  
‘ _ It's good to be home’  _ you thought to yourself as you left the elevator. As soon as you set foot in the tower you were attacked by a flying hug. You hugged back as you were slowly pulled into a hug pile by three other members.

  
“Hey Quake, Hot wire, Ghost aaaaaaand hello Griz!”  you exclaimed as the entire group was lifted up the strongest member of Titans Southside The Grizzly. Flash watched the exchange with amused interest, waiting politely until the chatter died down to try for an introduction. After Griz set you down and you could breathe again you gestured to Flash.

  
“Everyone this is my honorary big brother Flash. Come introduce yourselves.” you commanded lazily.

  
A tall muscular Puerto-Indian man with curly hair tied loosely into a messy bun stepped forward and held out his hand.    
  
“Hi I'm The Grizzly you can call me Griz. I have super strength, stamina and the ability to turn into any kind of bear but I prefer grizzly bears. They're gay like me~.” Flash shook his hand, quietly thanking God that he didn't go for a childish super grip.    
  
A short Asian girl with a stylish costume and makeup to match made her way over next.

  
“Hey Flash big fan, I'm Hot Wire. Any tech you have I can control it I just sliiiide right in, literally. I can also absorb and transfer electronic messages and electricity. Oh, and I'm single.” she winked before heading over to the sofa.

  
“Shameless, all of them.” a beautiful black girl with loosely waved hair commented as she held out a hand to Flash.  “Hi, I'm Quake. I can start earthquakes on any scale but I can only stop them within a few miles radius and up to a 7.3.” Quake informed Flash as she shook his hand.

  
A pale girl with large breasts and curly blonde hair presented her hand to be kissed. Flash took it and kissed it in a dramatic romantic flourish.    
  
“My name is Ghost though it should be Goat because I have the powers of a goat.” she baited. Flash took it.

  
“Powers of a goat?” he asked.

  
“She can walk through walls disappear and fly.” you answered.    


“I can also breath in space, just like a goat!” she added excitedly.    
  
“I know there's a story behind that but I'll save it for our next visit.” Flash promised.    
  
“Where’s Angel?” you asked.

  
“Here!” a pair of parchment color wings peeked out from behind the sofa. “Trying to take nap. My name is Angel I can fly and other things…..zzzzz….”

  
Flash smiled softly. You were glad Wally seemed to like your friends though in all honesty who wouldn't? They were all fun loving hard working and extremely supportive you couldn't have asked for better friends or team mates. Flash was dragged off to the kitchen by Griz and Ghost to help make some snacks. You stayed behind to talk with Quake and Hot wire about this whole Superman ordeal.

  
“I have some piping hot homegrown freshly brewed tea for you guys!” you started as you flopped down on the sofa next to Angel. The poor tired girl’s long dark hair was slightly tangled in her glasses. You untangled them as you spill your tea, from the interrogation briefing to the moment Superman asked you out and how you said yes. By the end of the story Angel was wide awake.    
  
“You seriously need to learn how to say no to free food.” Angel told you.    
  
“Yeah I know.” you sighed. “What do I do now?”

  
“You mean besides coming here to get your makeup done? Nothing. You're getting a free surf and turf dinner and some Superdick.” Hot Wire answered. You rolled your eyes.    
  
“No one is getting Superdick.” you said

  
“Except me!” Quake interrupted while doing the shmoney dance. 

  
“I forgot you were dating Superboy Quake-cake.” you laughed.    
  
“I wish she'd let us forget.” Angel quipped.    
  
“ Mas y Menos want to borrow a person for patrol, Speedy broke his leg. Who wants to go~?” Ghost asked as she rose up from the floor slowly. Hot wire jumped up quickly.

  
“I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” she exclaimed as she rushed off to the elevators.   
  
“I’ll go with her,” you sighed as you got up. Mas y Menos had grown up well, becoming the new heartthrobs of their city and Hot wire was definitely a girl you'd take a second look at. They needed adult supervision. Well, you were 19 but still.

###    
__10___{Hey look a transition into the plot!}_____

  
Patrol was going exactly as planned and by exactly as planned you meant totally ducked to heck. Mas y Menos spent the first 2 hours talking about how cute Hot Wire was and arguing over who actually had a chance with her. Then after Hot Wire admitted to knowing Spanish they flirted so heavily you had to turn your coms off to save your sanity. So yeah… perfect patrol night.

  
You were just about to turn in for the night when you felt it. The familiar numbness in your fingers, that soft tingle down your spine, there's a magic user nearby.

  
You search around jumping from the rooftop you were perched on top to the top of a chain link fence, landing there semi gracefully before climbing to the very top to jump down in a mock batman landing. The magic user concealed their energy but you were smart. You pulled out your cell phone and opened as app showing stores and events nearby.    
  
There was a Somra collection at the Na-El on jeweler’s row. An all amethyst line with amethyst tiara as the centerpiece. Amethyst had healing properties along with the ability to protect against psychic attack, telepathic readings, to cure nightmares and end insomnia, according to the magic books you studied with J’onn. You groaned internally as you climbed up to a rooftop and parkoured over to 3rd and Ernie.   
  
  


_ ‘Please be don't be Circe. Please don't be Circe. Please don't be Circe!’  _ you prayed as you jumped down silently to the side entrance.    
  
You shook the door knob but it was still locked. No trail of biorhythm either. You had no choice but to use the store’s front entrance. Quickly, you dashed to the front of the store. A woman of about 6 ft tall with succulent hips a skin tight black dress and long mauve hair walked around examining items as if she were window shopping.    
  
Well, your prayers were answered. It wasn't Circe.

  
It was Tala.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or not, idk what a plot is


	10. According to all known laws of aviation,     there is no way a bee should be able to fly.     Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.     The bee, of course, flies anyway     because bees don't care what humans think is

###  ___11___{I KNOW YOU TRANSITIONS!}____

  
It was Tala. Holy shjt it was TALA! Your favorite evil sorceress. Also someone you knew you didn't stand a chance against. You step closer and knock on the glass store front. Tala turned to look at you, her arms raised in a protective pose, hands glowing slightly giving you a hint at the power that lies deep within her.    
  
_ ‘She looked so powerful and cool! And evil. Don't forget she's evil Bruja…...but maybe she'll sign my cape?’  _ you thought to yourself hopefully as you waved to her.    
  
She gave you a look of disinterest and turned back to her window shopping. Or stealing. You hoped it wasn't the latter as you knocked again. The mauve haired beauty turned to you again, her proud features displaying confusion. You pointed at the door and made a turning and opening motion with your hand. She started at you incredulously for a moment pregnant with suspense before sighing and opening the door with her magic.

  
“Vhat do you vant?” she asked a slight hint of exasperation in her voice.    
  
“Wow, you're much more beautiful in person.” you blurted as you walked into the store, staying mindful of the security trip lasers on the floor.   
  
“I’m La Bruja Blanca and I'm a bit of a fan.” you gushed as you offered your hand with a slight respectful bow.    
  
She took your hand and you kissed it softly, placing your lips so the kiss fell on her index and middle fingers only. A sign of respect and well intent from warlock to witch or female attracted witch to another witch. You meant it but you also wanted to see if touching her would help you see her magically hidden aura. It didn't stop you from lingering thought. Her hands were pale, soft, and cold as if she was made of living marble. She was truly a marvel.    
  
“Vhat do you vant?” she asked again, the annoyance gone from her tone.

  
“Oh right I never answered you. I'm a hero, a new one but a hero nonetheless. Are you just window shopping or did you want to steal something?” you asked.

  
“Vindow shopping. Are you going to stop me?” she asked raising her hands with a threatening glow.

  
“No! Not really.”  you started to ramble.

  
“I know how hard it must be to get away and have time to yourself. Not to mention how hard it must be to be out in public as a beautiful woman all alone! It's understandable why you would want to be here now even though it's er…..closed.” you said trying to skirt around the fact that besides talking everything you're doing right now is illegal.    
  
“Lex said you vere interesting, but I didn't expect this.” Tala replied a small smile lighting up her face.

  
“Was a subject during pillow talk?” you teased as you followed her around the store.    
  
“Vouldn’t you like to know?” she teased back.

  
She was starting to like you more and more. The two of you spent about a half hour in the store talking about the collection before you convinced her to leave with you by promising you would take her back when it was open.    
  
“And how vill I contact you?” she asked as she locked up the shop with her magic.    
  
“I can give you my private phone number.” you answered as you pulled out a notepad. She shook her head.

  
“Phones are too easy to track.” she stated. 

You wrote down your phone number anyway, along with your Snapchat, Kik, and eniLrorriM®™ contact symbol.    
  
“So you are a real witch.” she commented as she added you to her eniLrorriM®™contact list.    
  
eniLrorriM®™ was a contacting application that sent texts video calls and items between witches through the mirror world. Having enough magic ability to find the magic app store and being able to use the apps there proved you were more than just a hot topic Halloween wannabe witch. You were worth her time. Okay that may be a bit of a stretch but you had her eniLrorriM®™ contact which is basically her phone number! You were definitely getting better at flirting or …… she wanted to use and abuse you.    
  
You shook the bad thought away after waving goodbye to Tala as she went through a portal. Tala wasn't  _ evil  _ evil she was just attracted to power which had lead her down a dark path. You weren't exactly trying to turn her to the light but you did like making friends. A small yawn escaped your lips. You turned on your coms as you scaled up to the rooftop of the nearest building.

  
“Hey guys I'm thinking we end patrol for the night.” you said. You heard some static feedback and some rustling before Hotwire’s voice chirped through the line.

  
“Yeah I agree it's already 2:30.” she said with a yawn.

  
“Yo también.” Mas added.

  
“No puedo sentir mis labios.” Menos sighed dreamily.

  
“Yeah it's definitely time for you all to go to bed.” you snorted as you headed to the rendezvous point.

Sigh, teenagers.


	11. Ao3 marked this as finished. That was a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright i have a paper due tomorrow that i haven't started so I'm here! Don't be like me folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you're new or because people forget stuff, this is a fanfiction based off of a series or dreams I had. Dreams move slowly and so does the plot. There are a few Structure errors in the text because I'm copy pasting everything from a google doc and Ao3 kinda hates me.

###  __12__{Don’t call it a traditional transition}___

  
(Author’s Note. It has come to my attention that a lot of you don't know this story gets NSFW, like XXX NSFW, of course all NSFW areas will be marked as such but this is just an extra warning. Do not feel pressured to READ the NSFW parts there will be plot exposition in the SFW parts and minimum plot in the NSFW. Again you have been warned. This chapter is SFW)

  
  


  
  


  
  
You fell asleep alone on the sofa but woke up sandwiched between Griz and Ghost, the two biggest cuddlers in the house. You yawned and checked your watch. 8:33 am enough time to workout, shower, eat, and then make it back to Gotham before lunch. You could take Damien Jason and Dick out for ice cream & force them to help you pick out a new outfit for your “date". You wanted to look absolutely stunning while looking like you gave zero fucks about being on a date with Superman. Well, you actually didn't give a fuck but still you have aesthetics to uphold. Ghost stretched in her sleep accidentally smacking you in the face.

  
“Yeah okay, time to get up!” you yelled as you pushed Ghost off of you and wiggled out of Griz’s strong grip.

  
Ghost slide to the floor with an indignant huff before going back to sleep, Griz just snorted and rolled over. You sighed and headed over to the window. You set up your phone, along with your waterproof Bluetooth earbuds, on the solar charge as soon as you got in, around 3:15 a.m.. When you set it down to charge you were at 10 hrs of battery life on your phone and 1 hour on your earbuds but now you were at a full 36 hrs for both, gotta love Wayne tech. You picked up your earbuds and synced them to your phone. When the tips at the turned blue you placed the buds in your ears.

  
“Good morning Synergy.” you greeted, waking the music a.i system Hotwire developed especially for the Teen Titans.    
  
“Good morning sunshine,” a warm gentle voice greeted.     
  
“The stars say hello. How many I help you today?” Synergy asked the sound of a calm gentle breeze with a hint of wind chimes in the background of the a.i’s friendly alto. Hotwire was detailed af.

  
“I’m going to work out. It's Leg day.” you informed her as you headed to the gym.

  
“Can you build me playlist?” you asked.  “I need to stay motivated.”

  
“Sure thing. Remember, friends don't let friends skip Leg day.” Synergy replied. You laughed as you entered the gym. 

“Nightwing!?”

###    
___13__{Transition brought to you by this cat that won't move off me}______

  
  
  
“Nightwing!?” you asked incredulously.

  
There in front of you sparing with Quake and getting his butt handed to him was Nightwing. The oldest child of the Batfam, your legal big brother and one of your best friends but, he had his  _ own  _ Titan tower to hang out in. Why was he  _ here _ ? Nightwing tapped out and headed over to you.    
  
“Wow, she is really something. You left these guys to hang out with us Justice League losers?” he complimented as he pulled you in for a hug.

  
“If you think I'm good try fighting Ghost.” Quake challenged as she filled her water bottle.    
  
“Don’t she bites!” you warned as you hugged back.    
  
“Also, why are you heeeeere?” you asked.

  
“The Batfam got worried when you didn't check in. I was elected to check SST.” he answered. You took the conversation over to the ballet bar.

  
“Flash didn't text you?” you asked as took your position. Nightwing followed suit.

  
“He did around like 5:30 a.m." he answered with a snort.    
  
“Whatever. Showtime Synergy. Make it dazzle!” you said with excitement.    
  
Synergy played the workout playlist over the loudspeakers.

  
Synergy:  [ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZNbEnh0kPC0x0q7b-kWp9Cau6nBYd1k0 ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZNbEnh0kPC0x0q7b-kWp9Cau6nBYd1k0)

 

  
Nightwing followed along with your  [ warm up stretches ](https://www.wikihow.com/Warm-up-for-Ballet) , keeping perfect form in an annoyingly flawless way. You didn't mind much, you were used to it besides, this was your gym time and you were going to enjoy it. Nightwing followed your lead throughout each song motivated  [ workout set ](https://goo.gl/images/e1j3uf) until the very end.

  
Nightwing was impressed, the workout was much more intense than he thought it would be.

  
_ ‘I’ll have to work out with her more often.’ _ Nightwing thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel.     
  
You were lying on the floor in your designated ‘I'm done so I'm dead’ spot. Nightwing came over to join you, laying his head on your stomach as if you were a pillow. You reached out and lazily played in his soft black hair. The two of you sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company until Nightwing’s phone rang. He jumped up and headed out the room. You lied there for another few minutes before leaving as well, heading to the showers.

####    
  
__14__{You already know what it is }_____

  
“So you're ditching me?” you asked Nightwing.

  
“Yeah. I'm sorry something came up.” He sighed.

  
“Bullshjt Nightwing. Starfire came up. This is the third time you've ditched me for her this week. I need your help today!” you crossed your arms as you angrily turned away from him.

  
Nightwing sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He and Kori were going through a lot right now. He knew he was neglecting his friends but they had a lot to work on together. How could he explain that to you without revealing his secrets, and Kori’s? He shook his head.

  
“I know and I'm sorry. It's just… I'm going through a lot right now.” he said as he pulled you into a hug from behind.    
“We’re a family Night…. We go through things together.” you told him hurt evident in your voice.    
  
Nightwing struggled to find the right words. He wanted to run away from this problem but he felt compelled to hold you close and hug the hurt out of you. Humming a soft  [ tune ](https://youtu.be/ae2iX6vZCoM) he swayed side to side with you. You wanted to resist but you soon found yourself humming along. Nightwing spun you slowly turning swaying into dancing, going along to the harmonies you made together. You both danced uninterrupted by words, no emotions besides the enjoyment of friendship, that special connection between two people that love each other truly and dearly. When Nightwing hummed the last note you sighed softly.    
  
“If you need me I'm here. I can't force you to stay but I don't want you to leave.” you told him. He hugged you tightly.    
  


“Thanks, I owe you one.” he smiled. You crossed your arms.

  
“Yeah yeah yeah.” you mumbled as you walked him to the door.

  
“Hey,”  he paused at the doorway and turned back to you.    
  
“I love you, you know that right?” he asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear.

  
“Of course I do.” you answer leaning into his touch.    
  
“I love you too big brother.” you told him. He gave you one last hug before hopping on his motorcycle and driving off.

  
Angel came up behind you and squeezed your shoulder softly.

  
“There, there.” she comforted awkwardly.    
“We’ll go date night shopping with you.” she promised. You smiled.

  
“Thanks.”

(Ao3 says I didn't type any words but like....... look at all this)


	12. Alright this is where updates get a little dodgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever been on a really bad date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is Oct 21, 2018. I'm about to post chapter 15 but I've only got up to chapter 18 written. Updates will be coming soon but I also have midterms, bone damage, a number of MHI, and I'm the college band club and BSU. This story is far from done and Ao3 is marking as done but it's not and I'm not. I'm going to power through, crush my midterms, and come back to you guys and this story with the eternal flame of YOUTH!!!

####  ___15___{Transition Time}______

  
You fidgeted nervously with the silver chain of your purse as the town car drove you through Metropolis. Superman had called before you left to go shopping saying he had a better place in mind for dinner but wouldn't tell you where. Like a bad omen, it started to snow while you were shopping and though it hadn't picked up since it hadn't fully stopped. You knew it was unseasonably cold for early September but you haven't expected it to snow today so you outfit choices were limited since you had no idea what you were going to with Clark or where you were doing it well, besides Metropolis of course. You let out a soft sigh as you wistfully stared out the window and hoped you weren't over dressed. You wore a green velvet dress with ¾ length sleeves and a cowl neckline. From your neck shone a silver set cubic zirconia and faux emerald choker, an emerald statement ring attached to a thick silver bracelet by three braided chains brought attention to your french tip manicure. Your head adorned with a satin lined embellished white faux fur headband and muff to match the faux fur trimmed wool lined white peacoat protecting you from the cold. You'd never go on a first date without heels but it was a little icy outside so you traded in your normal  “Knock ‘em dead" date night heels for a pair of white Timberland heel knockoffs. The were comfy sexy and useful. The chauffeur stopped in front of a luxury apartment building. You pulled out your phone and called Clark. He answered halfway through the first ring.

  
“I’m downstairs in the black town car waiting for you .” you told him in vain. Clark had the door open before you even finished your sentence effectively scaring the chauffeur.    
  
“You really shouldn't wait by the door for me.” you fake scolded, trying to give the driver some peace of mind.    
  
“I waited all day for you I couldn't wait another moment.” he replied as his climbed into the car.

You raised an eyebrow at Clark as he gave a slip of paper to driver.

 

“First you fall back on your promise to buy me a hat, then you change the venue, and now you’re passing love notes to the driver right in front of me? Worst first date ever.” you teased. Clark squeezed your hand gently.

 

“I know and I'm sorry.” he apologized before kissing the inside of your wrist, an act of extreme intimacy for Kryptonians. Clark’s hopeful cheerie aura brushed with a blush of lust. 

  
You snatches your hand back and moved closer to the window. What had gotten into this jerk? Clark had never shown any type of affection or signs of infatuation towards you so why would he now? The town car stopped. Your eyes widened as you realized where you were. You jumped out of the car and stormed off leaving Clark to settle the fair. Unfortunately he caught up to you before you could call a member of the batfam for a ride home.

  
“Hey what was that back there? What happened?” Clark asked as he rubbed your arm gently. You pushed him away.    
  
“What the actual fuck is wrong with you!? You're a liar! A disgusting perverted liar!” your hands shook softly as you punched in Bruce’s phone number.

  
“I just wanted to give you a proper thank you and with the people you hang around and the way you were dressed I just thou-" he started.    
  
“THE WAY I WAS DRESSED!?!?” you screeched. You were absolutely livid. 

  
“You think because I dressed nicely to go out to dinner, a dinner you were buying to thank me for SAVING. YOUR. ASS. That I want to sleep with you? I got dressed up for myself! I look good because I love me, and what exactly about my outfit screams ‘I’d sleep with a man that was old enough to be my dad for a steak dinner at a 3 star hotel’? My boots are knock offs and they  _ still  _ cost more than the buy one get three free suit you have on you walking talking trash can!” you snapped.    
  
“Quiet down you’re making a scene.” he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

  
“Please can we go somewhere else? Somewhere private so I can explain myself?” Clark pleaded to no avail. You smacked him with your purse.

  
“Can you not make assumptions about teenage girls wanting to have sex based on the way they dress? Can your idea of a ‘proper thank you’ not be  dinner and quick bang at a hotel you… you c-" you wanted to tell him off more but Bruce’s voice yelling through your phone stopped you.   
  
“Calm down I'm coming to get you Bru.” Bruce’s voice was stern but full of concern.

  
“Please hurry.”  you begged as hot tear of anger rolled down your cheek. Clark cleared his throat.    
  
*If you want I can stay with you until your ride comes. We don't have to talk I'll just be here so you aren't alone.” he said.    
  
You just stared at him blankly. He was an idiot an absolute fucking moron but his aura didn't lie. Clark held nothing but concern for you and disgust at himself. You sighed.

  
“Against my better judgment I will allow you to stand in absolute silence five feet away from me until my ride comes. And try not to look so damn pleased about it.” you added as his aura brightened with hope.

  
It took Bruce and Alfred about fifteen minutes to reach you. Thankful by then you had calmed down significantly. You opened the door and climbed into the back of the car before Alfred even finished parking.    
  
“Alfred. Dad.” you greeted as you buckled you seat belt.

  
“We would have been here sooner but it took a large amount of convincing to get Master Bruce to leave the kryptonite at home.” Alfred informed you.

  
“Well I'm very thankful you both came kryptonite or not.” you couldn't help the small smile that crept onto your face.

  
“It’s so nice to be loved by my favorite hero and my favorite butler.”  you sighed happily as you cuddled up next to Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes.

  
“Make a left on third Alfred.” Bruce said. You cocked an eyebrow.

  
“I thought we were going home.” you said skeptically.

  
“I figured you'd want something to eat, no strings attached.” he replied.    
  
“And your patrol tonight?” you asked. Bruce snorted.

 

“Everyone thinks they get to take over for me by themselves tonight.” he answered.

 

“You’re beginning to think like me. Color me impressed.” you smile. 

 

Bruce opened the door for you. You took his hand as you stepped in front of an extremely picturesque diner. Leave it to Bruce to know exactly what you needed. He even opened the door for you like the gentleman he was.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is Oct 21, 2018. I'm about to post chapter 15 but I've only got up to chapter 18 written. Updates will be coming soon but I also have midterms, bone damage, a number of MHI, and I'm the college band club and BSU. This story is far from done and Ao3 is marking as done but it's not and I'm not. I'm going to power through, crush my midterms, and come back to you guys and this story with the eternal flame of YOUTH!!!


	13. Vegan Coconut cheese is delicious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia if you're out there imma need another grilled cheese ASAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'm black

  

###  ____16____{Transition into not the plot 😉} 

  
  
Despite his apologizing and explaining of your misunderstanding, you still didn’t want to speak to Clark unless absolutely necessary. Normally this would have been easy but Batman still wanted you to work the Luther case which meant, you had to pay more attention to Metropolis and Supermeme’s actions more than you usually would. Superman was America’s boy scout but right now his popularity was at an all time low. The man of steel had more than his fair share of epic hero battles but lately they had become messer than usual. Superman was leaving a trail of damage that was tearing him from the apple of the public eye. You were quite sure Lex had something to do with the large amount of villainous attacks that were running the man of steel rampant but whole  _ proving  _ it part was the problem. This whole ordeal was stressing you out and you desperately needed to get away from your computer screen. You’d been staring at it so long everything was becoming a headache inducing blur. Ugh.

 

Your compact buzzed softly. Jumping up quickly, you tossed on your mask as you dashed over to nightstand where the contents of your purse lie haphazardly in the aftermath of a desperate lip gloss search. You opened the compact to reveal a familiar mauve haired beauty. 

 

“Perfect timing as usual Tal.” you greeted.

 

“Hello darling. I vas vondering if you vere free to go out today?” she asked.

 

“Free and desperately in need of some S&R.” you answered as you picked out something to wear.

 

“S&R?” she questioned.    
  
“Shopping and Relaxation.” you answered as you pulled on an off the shoulder cream sweater and a pair of rose colored jeans.

  
“Ah. That I can do any time. Vhere are ve shopping, you know I do hate the cold?” she reminded.    
  
“Honestly? Same. How about the mall in uptown Gotham?” you asked as you fixed your hair.

  
“Expensive tastes. I like it. How about we meet vhen it opens at ten? Brunch at Cinderella Bun, my treat.” Tala tempted.    
  
“You had me at Brunch. Can I bring a friend?  I hate to drive alone.” you asked as you swept on some lip gloss.

  
“The more the merrier as long as it isn't the big bad bat in black.” she teased.

  
  
“Please,” You scoffed. “We’re going to have  _ fun.  _ Batman may be a caped crusader but he's a total stick in the mud.”

  
“You’re telling me.” Tala’s eye roll could practically be heard through the magically mirror screen.    
  
“I’ll see you at ten darling.” she finished before hanging up.

  
You tossed your lazy day clothes down the clothing shute and grabbed your phone. You had a few calls to make and eyelashes to bat at well, a “Big, bad, bat”.

(ao3 error 216 Thou shall not copy and paste without being errored in red)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah holy cow it took me a grip to get back here. My laptop broke, I fell out of love, I don't have bone cancer, passed all the finals I took and so much other drama. I missed this I really did


	14. Uptown girl she was living in her uptown world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan ninja weapons.

###  _________(There should be a number here somewhere)_______

  
You honked twice before attempting to park outside of Courtney’s house. The bubbly blue eyed blonde leaned out her window and yelled a greeting before rushing out to meet you. Courtney Whitmore otherwise known as Stargirl was one of the junior leaguers you had training with and an amazing friend in need of a little mischief. The perfect candidate for an outing with a supervillain plus, Zatanna was busy.

 

“Uptown Gotham here we come!” Courtney said as she fastened her seat belt. 

 

“Courtney, you may live in the suburbs but you’re the closest to an uptown girl a leaguer could get.” you told her as you headed to the highway exit. 

 

Traffic was light so you were able to go a little over the speed limit as you both belted the lyrics to some new extremely catchy pop song you’d have stuck in your head later. Everything was going according to plan. It looked like you were going to reach the mall earlier than expected.    
  
“We might be able to get the Queen’s table at Cinderella if we get there right when they open.” Courtney said excitedly

 

“I was just about to say th-crap….” you interjected. 

 

An overwhelming amount of negative emotion was barreling towards you rapidly. Nervousness, anger, stress, malicious intent and determination underlined by greed and betrayal. A combination you knew well from training.

 

“Courtney do you have your license?” you asked as you pulled your spare mask out of the console. 

 

‘I have my permit, why?” she asked as she picked up her purse.

 

“I just have a feeling something is about to go down. Can you climb in the back and tell me if you see anything weird?” you asked.

 

“Okay like, weird how? What are you feeling?” Courtney asked as she reclined her seat and shimmed into the back row.

 

“A robbery, maybe a bank. You’re looking for an inconspicuous car or van that’s switching lanes rapidly and going over the speed of traffic.” You answered as you flipped over to the built-in police scanner. 

 

There were several disturbances happening all over Gotham heading southeast, leading away from GCPD and strangely, towards Metropolis. 

 

“I see something that looks like a catering van doing that. Does that count?” She asked.

 

You pressed a button on the dashboard and the license plate retracted. A catering van could just be late for a venue but you wouldn’t have gotten that mix of emotions unless they were a really messed up crew. What were you missing? You took a deep breath and focused. 

 

“Okay, so what’s in this direction besides uptown Gotham?” Courtney asked as she changed into her costume. 

  
  


“Nothing suspect, but the pc’s are headed away from central towards Metropolis. That’s going to cause a jurisdiction jumble and some of the criminals will get away.” you said as you checked the rearview mirror. 

 

The catering van was getting closer, it would pass you in about thirty seconds. A minute after, you miss your shot. What were you missing? You could hear The Question’s voice in the back of your mind.

 

_ Take a deep breath. Focus. Connect the dots. _

 

“The hospital.” You whispered softly.

 

“The hospital?” Courtney asked.

 

“Shit the hospital!” You exclaimed as the van passed you. 

 

_ Yoke’s on you  _

_ “Egg”cellent catering _

 

You switched lanes to get behind the van and that when you saw it. A man pulling on a clown mask and another behind him holding a gun.

  
“What about the hospital?” Courtney asked as she got ready to jump out of the window.

  
“ They stole something from the hospital, pills or maybe even organs. Either way, they're armed and dangerous.”  you answered as you pressed another button.

  
A tracking device shot out and attached itself to the back of the van. Once the target was locked and synced to the autopilot you gave Courtney the signal. Quickly, Courtney jumped out of the car as Star Girl. Flying up on her magic staff, she caught up to the van and hovered above it.

  
“Ready when you are.”  you heard her voice over the coms.

  
You took a deep breath and hopped onto the roof of the car. 

“Ready.”

  
  


Stargirl used her powers to steer the van into an exit off the highway. As the driver struggled to regain control of the car one of the goons poked his head out the back.    
  


“Hey boss, we've got some girlies tryna play hero!” he warned the rest of the crew before firing off a shotgun at you.   


Luckily for you, he had the usual shitty bad guy aim but he still managed to bust the driver's window.

 

You signaled to Stargirl before pulling out a kunai and expertly taking out the left rear tire. Stargirl jumped off the van just in time. Not to be one-upped, she took out both front wheels successfully stopping the car. Good news, the exit lead to a new and usually avoided roundabout. Bad news, six armed clown-masked goons hopped out of the car all too pleased to take out a few “girlies tryna play hero”. Unfortunately for them, you both were all too pleased to take out a few goons trying to ruin your good day with misogynistic bullshit. Stargirl took care of the guns with a flick of her magic staff and you charged the goons. Just because your a healer, doesn’t mean you couldn’t ignore your Hippocratic oath. You were definitely in the mood to do some harm. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly making it to the plot


	15. One day we will have titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

###  -___18 (We found the number yay)_____

  
  


Needless to say, you and Courtney showed up to the mall late, an hour late and a little worse for wear. Tala was still there, patiently waiting  by the fountain at a table loaded with take-out containers from Cinderella bun. Her perfectly manicured nails tapped against a raspberry mocha frappe. A slight knowing smirk splayed across her face as she watched you approach. 

 

“Car trouble? I hear there vas a nasty accident on the ighvay.” Tala teased. 

 

You laughed and took a seat. “Yeah a real nightmare. Is that for us?”

 

Tala nodded “Yes darling. You owe me one.” she warned. 

 

Shit! Oweing a witch, especially one as powerful as Tala was not a good thing. Why would she call up a favor on something as small as brunch? You gave her a questioning glance. Her lips pursed into a tight line. Despite her oversized sunglasses you could tell she was giving you a  “not here” face. You gave slight nod and reached for one of the drinks on the table.

  
“This taro frap for me?” you asked trying to change the unspoken subject.    
  


“Of course darling, I know you're so found of purple.”  Tala teased.

  
You snorted indignantly and took a sip. Courtney watched the exchange with obvious interest. She stirred her caramel iced latte in thought before speaking.    
  


“So….” she started cautiously. “How long have you two been….?” Courtney gestured at the two of you vaguely.

  
“We've been talking for  about a month now but this our first official date.” you answered before blowing a kiss to Tala.    
Tala grabbed it and dramatically torn it in half.

  
“Ve’re just friends. I’m in a…. Committed relationship.” Tala clarified with concerning pause.

 

You chewed on a croissant in thought. That committed sounded strained. Courtney gave you a look before taking a sip of her drink. It was noticed by Tala but unmentioned. The rest of the meal was finished in a comfortable but still unnecessary silence. You all cleared away all of your trash before heading over to the mall directory.    
  


Courtney the youngest of the group and self proclaimed mall rat took charge. Armed with an email inbox full of membership coupons and a mall map Courtney lead the charge.  She took you all over the mall stopping at specialty stores you often overlooked before taking you to the Super Bue 31.

You took a seat with Tala while Courtney went into the dressing room.    
  


“Okay so what's going on with you Talz?” you asked bluntly. Tala gave you curt purse of her lips before casting a sound barrier over a dressing room and pulling you in.

  
“Do you ave to be so loud?” she hissed.

  
“It’s one of my strong suits.” you crossed your arms. “Now spill.” You ordered.

  
“Spill vhat?” 

  
“What's going on with you and Lex?”you asked.

  
“It's complicated.” Tala sighed as she took a seat.

  
“What's complicated about it?”

  
“I don't love him.” She admitted.   
  


“Well, that does complicate things.” You said.

 

Tala was an inspiration to Sugar babies everywhere. She’s had some of the greatest evil masterminds wrapped around her finger since day one without ever putting out. Since she was a powerful witch she required obscure ingredients and artifacts most of which, were extremely illegal. So she settled in with a crowd that could provide what she needed and made sure she always paired up with the baddie in charge to secure what she wanted whether she loved them or not. A leadership position in the Legion of Doom was damn near promised Tala as a “perk”. Since Lex usurped Gorilla Grodd’s throne Tala and Lex were now an item. You knew she used people but you never thought she would actually care about loving them. Not in this instance anyway.

  
“I think he's cheating on me as vell,” she started. “He's been going on about some junior hero girl he vants to turn into double agent und use against Superman.”

  
“Wait, did he meet her during interrogation?” you asked.

  
“Yes.” Tala narrowed her eyes. “Vhy?”

  
“Yeah that was me. I was playing him and he's super gross. No me gusta.” you answered making an X with your arms.

  
“I should have known.”  she lightly punched your arm. “Homevrecker.”

  
“So, who are you in love with?” you asked.

  
Tala paused and looked at you. Her eyes glowed softly as if she was using her magic to examine you. You let her in. You never really had any wards up anyway but you knew anything you could put up would be child's play to Tala's amazing power. You shivered, suddenly overcome with the feeling of your soul being touched. Tala laughed. Tala really laughed. Her glasses fell to the floor as she bent over clutching her sides. You paused and watch partly in fear but mostly in amazement. 

Her laughter was earthy yet blooming. It was untouched by pretension, a sound as old the cosmos and just as stunning. It was difficult for you to not become enamoured. You rubbed her back slowly as she came back down from whatever high searching your soul had given her.

  
“You are truly a marvel.” She commented before straightening herself out and exiting the dressing room, leaving you with unanswered questions. 

 


	16. Update information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to just thank you for everything

I'm sorry I've been really sick and my food allergies are getting worse. I don't know what's going on with me and the doctors can't help me. I can barely eat any, I can't walk like I used to anymore and I've had not time to write anything at all. I just moved out of an abusive household so maybe things will get better but until I can pay for internet updates will be sketchy.


End file.
